To Have Her Love
by BlueRoseInMidnight
Summary: you know how musa always puts up with riven's junk to keep them together? well, what about the stuff that riven has to take for her? follow our favorite specialist through his adventures with musa's life, friends, and family
1. Pepe

Heyo! don't know what language that is, but i'm glad to see ya'll!

yeah, i know, i should be working on my other stories instead of posting a new one, but i'm just too excited to wait any longer. i'm sure lot's of writers out there know how that feels ;)

anyway, this is actually one of the first fanfics i ever wrote, but i'd thought it was lost a long time ago,, before i entered this site. all in all, this is bound to be pretty bad, but please go easy on it. i thought it was cute.

anyway, this story is about the different kinds of people and other things that riven has to learn to deal with if he and musa are going to get along. it's set right after the fourth season, but sometime after the specialists come back (no, this isn't a continuation of **You're Always in My Dreams. **totally indepentend story). so, basically, this used to be a one shot that i now decided to turn into a group of one-shots, like i said before in **Seven Lovely Sins**.

again, this is really old, so please don't be too harsh

* * *

><p><strong>Title<strong>: To Have Her Love

**Chapter**: 1-Pepe

**Author**: BlueRoseInMidnight

**Characters/Pairings**: Musa/Riven

**Summary**: Riven is hanging out in Musa's room, bored to death, and experiences an unexpected bonding session with musa'a pixie pet, Pepe the Bear

**Inspiration**: did anyone else notice how close pepe was to riven in season 4? he only knew him for a few seconds then instantly goes and hugs him, which riven doesn't mind at all! plus, while musa was singing, he and the other pets made that heart around him, like they were wanting him and musa to get back together. so, the two of them seem pretty cloe to me any it made me think up this story

**Rating**: K

**Disclaimer**: I don't own ANYTHING about Winx club. But I do own the settings, story and dialog.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1-Pepe<p>

It was a very boring day for Riven.

The Fruitti Music Juice Bar was closed for about a week because of a little...infestation problem. Though Klaus paid them enough to keep them for the time off work, and Timmy still had his own job, that didn't give the specialists much to do at all.

So that's how Riven found himself laying out on an overstuffed bed with music notes printed all over the sheets and staring up at a picture of some rock star that Musa would likely tell him off for not knowing.

Musa had invited him over to hang out while the rest of the girls were out with his friends. It was supposed to just be him and her and a very affectionate afternoon (something he was trying his hardest to get used to), but Musa had stepped downstairs to talk to her dad on the phone about something. He knew her well enough to know something was wrong, but she refused to tell him. She was very protective of her dad, but also too proud to let him know she was worried. So much for a more open relationship.

At that moment, a faint twinkling sound cut off his train of thought. Before he could register where it was coming from, something little and furry had plopped down on his stomach. He craned his neck down his torso to see none other than a very familiar bear with wings sitting on his shirt.

"Hey, Pepe" he said, not able to keep the smile off his face. He didn't know what it was, but there was just something about this bear that he liked. He had gotten along with Pepe from the first day he'd met him. Even when Riven and Musa weren't talking, Pepe would still fly over to him whenever they were in the same room. It was like they shared a bond through Musa.

Sitting up, Riven caught Pepe in his hands when he slid from his body. The little bear just laugh at him and sat up in his palms. Riven always found it interesting how the small bear was so child like. Having grown up with a particularly rough childhood, Riven had never really understood what kinds of joys it was for children. Slides, swings, seesaws; they never had much an appeal for Riven. Not when his only concern at eight years old was how he was going to feed himself tomorrow.

The feel of squirming in his hands brought his attention back to the small animal he held in his fingers. He was staring up at Riven with big eyes that said he wanted to play. Riven knew right then that he was getting way too attached to the fuzzy little teddy bear if he could read its mind through its eyes.

Still that didn't stop him from lightly tossing the the bear into the air and catching him in the palm of his hands again. The little pixie pet was giggling like mad as Riven tossed him a few more times. Then, taking him under his little arms, Riven laid back and held Pepe above him.

"So Pepe, how does it feel to live with a bunch of girls every day?" Riven asked his little friend. When Pepe gave him a puzzled look, he continued, "well, don't you ever want to hang out with any other guys at all? You know, get away from all the pink and the frills?"

Pepe shook his tiny head adamantly, causing Riven to chuckle. "No I suppose you wouldn't. After all, you were born with all of them around you" then, in a more serious tone, but still playfully, he said, "plus, you have the added bonus of spending every moment in the presence of a particularly beautiful fairy. You know Pepe, sometimes I think she loves you a lot more than me."

At this Pepe gave him a very sad look that caught him of guard. Before he could figure out why, Pepe had squirmed his way from his hands and fluttered off the bed and out of Riven's sight. Riven sat up again, intent on finding where the pixie pet had flown off to, but Pepe was soon back, carrying something that looked particularly heavy for someone his size by the way he struggled to fly with it.

Riven quickly took it from him, not wanting him to hurt himself, and looked at the object. It was a picture frame, covered with music notes around the rim and shaped like a guitar. But what was the most interesting thing, was the pictures on it.

There were five pictures. One was of Musa with her father and mother, taken when she was about two, a thin one of her and the other Winx club girls; a small one of Tune, her bonded pixie; and there was also another small one of Pepe. But the biggest picture of all was the one right in the center. It was Riven, smiling at the camera. There were also hand drawn hearts surrounding his face and what even looked like a smudging, pink lip-gloss kiss mark right by his cheek. He couldn't recall when this had been taken, but it filled him with a kind of happiness he couldn't figure out. Out of all the people in Musa's life, he had the biggest picture on her photo frame.

He looked up at Pepe who was floating just over his head, watching him look at the frame. He was showing Riven that he was a very important person in Musa's life, just like the bear himself. He flashed a very thankful smile to the floating teddy bear, which was quickly returned. Pepe flew back down and, just as he'd done when they'd first met, hugged Riven on his neck. Riven's hand instantly came up to hold him there.

"Thank you, Pepe."

Click. FLASH

A bright light temporarily blinded both boys for a moment, but when the dots were gone they could clearly see a certain fairy of music who'd been a key person in their bonding moment. And she was holding a camera.

"Sorry" she apologized for catching them off guard, "but that was just too sweet a moment to not to capture." Embarrassed, Riven set aside the frame and removed Pepe from his face but kept him comfortably in the palms of his hands.

"Aww, don't be mad Riv," Musa pleaded, sitting beside him and wrapping an arm around his shoulders, bring him closer to her.

"I'm not mad" he huffed, a small blush starting to form along his cheeks. Musa giggled at him and kissed his cheek sweetly, causing the blush to sky rock and her to laugh ever harder.

Content with his embarrassment, she then reached into his hands and scooped out Pepe, who had been reaching for her with his tiny hands.

"Hi, sweety" she cooed to the little bear "did you and Rivy have a good time together?" the little bear nodded his tiny head vigorously "that's great. I'm glad both my babies like each other so much."

"Oh...whatever!" Riven exclaimed before taking Musa by the waist and bring her down on the mattress beside him, Pepe scrunched between them.

Musa only giggled then shifted into a more comfortable position against his chest; Pepe, laying in the space between their necks, also scooted over the rest against Riven's shoulder. In only a matter of seconds, both were fast asleep against him. Riven took a moment to examine the scene of them both. Then, letting a soft smile come to his face, he wrapped his arms around them both and slowly fell to sleep.

* * *

><p>there, that's it for pepe's chapter. next i might do tune, but no promises.<p>

i know it was knid of lame, but i still think it was cute, so be be nice, though flames are always excepted.

thanks for reading!

_-BlueRoseInMidnight_


	2. Author's Note

I'm sorry everyone who signed in for a new chapter, but this is important. it's also the reason why i haven't been on in a while.

on december the 10th, a dear friend of mine named Tasha (it's a nickname) was driving home from work and was hit by a truck. she was hospitalized for a while with serious injuries. me and Marty were so worried about her, writing this story the last thing on our minds.

after two and a half weeks in the hospital, Tasha died from her injuries.

she was a wonderful friend and we really loved her. so did alot of our friends at school and her family's really upset too.

So i'm sorry to say it, but this story, and many of my others will now be on hold indefinately. i apologize, but i just don't have the spirit to write anymore.

Goodbye for now,

_BlueRoseInMidnight_

_and Marty_


End file.
